


Pas De Deux

by StaircaseScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Malfoy POV, Astoria/Draco Fluff, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Ballet, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Dancing, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Okay Scorpius is actually ten, Piano, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaircaseScorpius/pseuds/StaircaseScorpius
Summary: Pas de deux; noun: in ballet, a dance duet.-Draco extended his hand, palm up, across the table and Astoria reached out to clasp it between her own hands. Their eyes met as she idly traced patterns on the soft skin of his palm, lacing her fingers through his. ‘Do you remember the first time you took me to the ballet?’ Draco asked.Astoria smiled to herself. ‘I do,’ she said, ‘We were what, twenty? Twenty-one?’‘That night was a long time ago,’ he said quietly.Astoria reached up to trace a finger softly across his cheek. ‘And no time at all,’ she whispered. ‘Every day between then and now, I’ve loved you more and more.’





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Drastoria Fest! This is my first time writing these two and I've really enjoyed taking my classy faves for a night out at the ballet. Plus bonus baby Scorpius!

 

‘Got the tickets?’

‘Check!’

‘Shoelaces tied?’

‘Check!’

‘Bag of sweets?’

‘CHECK!’ Scorpius hopped on the spot excitedly, clapping his hands together at every item checked off his list. Astoria leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead, smoothing her son’s soft blond hair into place and then standing back to adjust the collar of his pristine white shirt. Draco regarded them both from the doorway, leaning back against the heavy oak door and smiling to himself.

‘Stand up straight, you,’ Astoria smirked when she noticed him. ‘You’ll show us up.’

Draco feigned an offended expression, but stood straight and lightly brushed the creases from his dinner jacket. ‘My sincerest apologies,’ he said with a wink, strolling over to where Astoria stood at the foot of the grand staircase, ‘I know you can hardly bear to be seen with me.’

‘You’re a disgrace,’ she replied, placing her hands on either side of his lapels as he wrapped his arms around her waist. ‘Don’t know why I put up with you.’ Draco grinned, pulling her close and leaning in for a kiss. Astoria closed her eyes and let the world disappear, just for a moment, as she relaxed into his arms.

‘Mum, dad, come on!’ Scorpius chimed in, causing them to laugh and break apart their embrace. ‘We’ll be late!’

‘We’ll be there in plenty of time, Scorpius,’ Draco reassured him, turning to pass his son’s coat down from the row of hooks next to the door, then folding Astoria’s smart black jacket over his arm and reaching to open the door for them both. Astoria felt a flutter of happiness as she watched her husband and son together, their matching hair and suits marking them unmistakably as Malfoys.

‘My favourite boys,’ she said with a smile, making one final adjustment to the elegant chignon that held her dark hair in place and looping her arm through Draco’s as they stepped outside. He reached across with his free hand and softly stroked her forearm, and they strolled down the gravel path to the Manor’s imposing front gates, Scorpius skipping happily ahead. It was Draco’s way of communicating, she knew. Thirteen years of marriage meant they knew each other’s every thought, and though Astoria was usually quick to share hers out loud, he had always been quieter. But a stroke of her arm, a gentle kiss of her hand, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear - these were the myriad ways he found every day to tell her he loved her.

Draco leaned in to whisper as they reached they gates. ‘Are you sure about driving? We could probably find somewhere to apparate if you’d prefer.’

Astoria shook her head decisively. ‘I will be fine, my love,’ she said, continuing forward to the gleaming black car which waited for them just outside the gates. Some days the illness made her nauseous and driving down the tight, winding lanes surrounding the Manor was the last thing she wanted - but today, she was determined that nothing would spoil their evening out as a family. It had been months since they’d last had an occasion to dress up and go out, and she was acutely aware that once Scorpius started at Hogwarts in a little over a year, their opportunities to spend time together would be much more limited.

Draco drove slowly and carefully, and Astoria pretended not to see him sneaking glances across at her every twenty seconds or so to check that she was feeling alright. Scorpius chatted happily from the back seat and offered his parents jelly slugs and pepper imps several times before Astoria reminded him that if he ate them all before they arrived, he wouldn’t have any for the rest of the night.

‘Won’t they have more we can buy?’ he asked plaintively.

‘No darling; remember, this is a muggle theatre. They won’t have any of your favourite sweets. And besides, that bag is big enough for one evening.’ Astoria twisted in her seat to face her son, who slumped back in his seat and pouted. She tried not to laugh at him.

‘Come on, no pulling faces,’ Astoria pouted back at him. ‘Now, do you remember what we told you about the show and what you have to do?’

‘Yes mum, I’m not a baby,’ Scorpius said with the briefest hint of defiance, but then sat up straight and stuck out his hand to count his rules on his fingers. ‘I have to: not talk about magic in front of any muggles, say please and thank you to people, sit quietly during the show, and clap at the bits when there’s a pause in the music and dancing.’

‘Very good,’ she nodded, and Scorpius looked pleased with himself. ‘And you remember the story of Swan Lake?’

‘I think so,’ Scorpius narrowed his eyes in thought. ‘There’s a princess who is cursed to be a swan, and then a prince who falls in love with her, but then an evil count doesn’t want them to be together, so he gets the black swan who looks like the princess to try and steal the prince away. And then everyone is miserable and dies.’

Astoria saw movement out of the corner of her eye and gave Draco a quick poke in the side, making him stifle his laughter at his son’s blunt turn of phrase.

‘That’s about right,’ she replied. ‘Although the version we are seeing tonight is a bit different. It was thought up by a muggle called Matthew Bourne and all of the swans in this show are played by male dancers instead of by ballerinas like when we’ve seen it before.’

Scorpius looked mildly interested. ‘Is it still ballet?’ he asked.

‘Yes, but not a very traditional one,’ Astoria said. Scorpius, seemingly satisfied with that answer, leaned back to press his face up against the car window as the lights of London’s city centre came into view, and Astoria turned to face forward again, resting one hand on Draco’s shoulder for a few seconds and squeezing softly. He smiled and leaned down to place a cautious kiss on her hand, all the while keeping his eyes on the road and his hands firm at the ten-and-two positions on the steering wheel.

It wasn’t long before they were navigating the bustling streets of the city and eventually pulling into a cramped car park, where just a few narrow bays were still free. Draco pulled the car up alongside the largest of the empty spaces and paused for a moment, looking conflicted. After a few seconds he glanced over at Astoria, and she gave him a knowing look.

‘Would you?’ he said apologetically.

‘Out you get,’ she laughed, opening her own door too. They crossed in front of the car and clambered back in on the opposite sides. Astoria kicked off the patent heels she wore and pushed them underneath her seat, wiggling her toes inside her sheer tights and placing them on the pedals. ‘Darling, sit back for me,’ she said to Scorpius as she turned to look over her shoulder and found her son leaning sideways and obstructing her view out of the rear window. He obliged and she grasped the gear stick, smoothly changing into reverse and then guiding the large car back into the parking space in a neat arc.

‘See? Simple.’ she said, turning back to face her husband and grinning.

‘If only I had your talents,’ Draco said with a wistful expression, one hand placed dramatically over his heart.

Once Astoria had replaced her shoes, they gathered their coats and made their way to the theatre a few streets away. The foyer was comfortably full already, with couples and families milling about holding drinks and programmes. Draco led them up to the mezzanine level and found a free table tucked towards the corner of the busy space.

‘Can we get a programme, mum?’ Scorpius asked, eyeing the stand of glossy brochures across the room.

‘Of course,’ Astoria nodded. ‘Let me find some muggle money.’ She rooted through her bag for a small purse containing a few muggle notes and a selection of coins. They counted out the right amount together, and Scorpius held the coins tightly in his fist as he stood to cross the room. Astoria watched with a smile as he weaved his way past the other tables and stepped up to the counter. She saw him take a big breath and then speak nervously to the attendant, who leaned forward with a grin, nodded, and said something in reply as she handed him the programme in exchange for the carefully counted muggle money. Scorpius beamed and waved the programme at Astoria and Draco as he began to make his way back to their table. _When did he get so grown-up?_ she wondered as she remembered the way her son used to hide behind her legs when confronted with strangers, too shy to even say hello. Time seemed to be moving awfully fast these days.

Scorpius sat down at the table, curled one of his legs beneath him, immediately opened the programme to the first page of introductory text and began to read quietly. Draco glanced at Astoria and they shared a smile - nothing could tear their son away from a book once he sat down to read.

Draco extended his hand, palm up, across the table and Astoria reached out to clasp it between her own hands. Their eyes met as she idly traced patterns on the soft skin of his palm, lacing her fingers through his. ‘Do you remember the first time you took me to the ballet?’ Draco asked.

Astoria smiled to herself. ‘I do,’ she said, ‘We were what, twenty? Twenty-one?’

Her husband thought for a moment. ‘Twenty-one. It was a few weeks after your birthday.’

She nodded. ‘Ah, the famous birthday date that wasn’t a date.’

‘I still maintain that the ball was in your court; I made my intentions very clear.’ Draco stuck his chin out defensively in a way that reminded Astoria of his teenage self.

‘Looking down at the ground and mumbling ‘your hair looks nice’ in a nervous sort of way was not making your intentions clear, my love,’ she laughed, turning his hand over and bringing it to her lips for a brief kiss.

Draco rolled his eyes but she could see a sparkle of laughter behind his expression. ‘Well, the ballet certainly wasn’t a date.’

‘Not with my parents hovering over us like that,’ Astoria agreed. ‘It was lovely though. I remember thinking that I felt very grown-up.’

Draco raised one eyebrow in a silent question, and she continued. ‘You know, gliding around the theatre in a fancy dress on the arm of a handsome man.’ She paused to wink at her husband. ‘Even with my mother and father following us about, I think that was the first time I saw how our future could be - the two of us together.’

There was a pause, then Draco cleared his throat and spoke. ‘By then,’ he said, ‘I already knew.’

‘That’d you’d never get rid of me?’

He laughed softly, but his tone was more serious when he spoke. ‘That there could never be anyone else.’

Astoria felt a rush of affection as she saw Draco’s cheeks turn ever so slightly pink; even after all these years, it sometimes still felt like they were teenagers crushing on each other.

‘I can still picture you that night, so clearly. Watching the dancers; you were captivated. I think I could have gotten up, stripped off my shirt and tie, and transfigured myself to have six arms, and you still wouldn’t have noticed. I’d never known anyone who could get lost in a story like that.’

Astoria laughed. ‘Oh well, I never was very good at being aware of my surroundings,’ she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

‘I thought it was wonderful,’ Draco said. ‘I still do.’

‘We know where he gets it from,’ she replied, nodding towards Scorpius. They could see only the top of his bright blond hair as he bent over the programme, following the text with one pale finger as he continued to read intently.

Draco watched Scorpius for a minute, then sighed. ‘That night was a long time ago,’ he said quietly.

Astoria reached up to trace a finger softly across his cheek. ‘And no time at all,’ she whispered, tilting her head towards Draco until he looked up and she could catch his eye. ‘And every day between then and now, I’ve loved you more and more.’

She moved her hand to cover his heart and they sat in silence for a moment, neither needing to say any more out loud.

A tannoy announcement crackled through the theatre. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, this evening’s performance will begin in fifteen minutes’ time. The doors to the auditorium are now open and you are welcome to proceed to your seats.’

Scorpius looked up immediately, full of excitement. ‘Can we go in?’

Astoria nodded and moved to stand up, but Draco caught her hand before she could withdraw it completely, and pulled her back for a kiss. She smiled as their lips met and allowed herself a second or two to enjoy the warmth of his hand on her waist, the faint taste of peppermint - knowing that Scorpius would be pulling a face once they drew apart.

They linked arms once more as they crossed the foyer and presented their tickets to the usher, who directed them to the front row of the dress circle. ‘Gosh,’ Astoria breathed as they filed down the row to their seats in the centre, ‘This is quite the view.’

‘They told me they were the best seats in the house,’ Draco said over his shoulder with a shrug, and Astoria smirked - there were some parts of the casually decadent Malfoy lifestyle she had never quite grown accustomed to. Not that she was complaining; it was certainly nice to enjoy luxuries here and there, and their evening together would be made all the more special by this flawless view of the stage.

Scorpius asked if he could sit in the middle and they obliged, settling on either side of their son as he shuffled around in his seat, tapping his feet together in a complicated rhythm and leaning forward to walk his fingers up and down across the soft crimson felt of the dress circle barrier in front of their seats. Astoria placed one hand on his shoulder. ‘What were you reading about, Scorpius?’

He stopped fidgeting straight away and looked up at her, his face splitting into an eager smile. ‘About the music. There was an essay about Tsh…’ he paused, concentrating on the awkward name. ‘Tchaikovsky. And how he wrote the original score and how they have rearranged some of it for this version of the show. Did you know it took him a year to compose?’

Astoria beamed at her son. ‘No, I didn’t. Tell me some more.’ She adored Scorpius’s endless enthusiasm for learning new things, and listened happily to him recounting the story of the ballet’s music and choreography until the theatre lights started to dim. ‘Remember to sit still, my love,’ she whispered as they settled back into their seats.

She needn’t have worried. From the moment the curtain lifted, Scorpius sat transfixed, occasionally twisting his hands together or pulling on the cuffs of his shirt but always with his gaze firmly on the stage. Astoria looked across his head to Draco, who glanced down at Scorpius and then back to her with a wink. _I’d never known anyone who could get lost in a story like that_ ; his earlier words rang in her memory as her heart swelled with affection for her son, who had somehow taken the best parts of both his parents and become something so much more - a source of boundless joy and her reminder of everything that was good and pure in the world.

Astoria sat back and allowed the music to hum through her veins as she watched the dancers, their movements graceful and serene one moment, then suddenly fierce, almost violent. By the time the lights came back up for the interval, she had almost forgotten that she was in a theatre rather than at the shore of a misty, moonlit lake right alongside the swans.

To her left Draco exhaled, as though he had been holding his breath.

‘What do you think?’ Astoria asked, turning to face him.

‘It’s… it’s not what I expected. In a good way. It’s extraordinary.’ Coming from Draco, that was high praise.

‘I’m glad,’ she smiled. ‘What about you?’ she asked, turning to Scorpius. He sat still, with an expression of intense concentration, as though he was still processing everything he’d just seen. Astoria touched his arm softly and he jumped, turning to her and opening his mouth to speak, then shutting it again and settling for an enthusiastic nod.

Draco stood up from his seat. ‘Drinks?’

‘Sounds lovely,’ Astoria said, starting to stand and then gasping as a shooting pain paralysed her left side. _Shit. Not now_. The pain potion was supposed to last the full evening. She straightened and smiled, but Draco was already reaching his arm across to her for support, his eyes full of concern.

‘Don’t move,’ he said, ‘Would you like me to go and get the car?’

Astoria sat down again, trying not to wince, but shook her head firmly. ‘We’re staying. But drinks would be nice. I’ll have a white wine.’ Her voice came out sounding strained, but she was determined to ignore it.

Draco nodded, knowing not to press the point if Astoria was certain she wanted to stay. ‘I’ll go to the bar. Would you like something to drink, Scorpius?’

Scorpius scrunched his nose and looked slightly stressed - he hated making decisions - but thought for a moment. ‘Please may I have a lemonade?’

‘One lemonade, one white wine,’ Draco repeated. ‘Back soon.’ He began to shuffle his way down the row of seats, politely thanking the people who stood to let him pass. Astoria adjusted her position in her seat and pressed one hand to her ribs, willing the pain to subside. It was always difficult to predict when the curse would make itself known, and these days the bursts of agony were getting longer and more intense. She concentrated on breathing steadily and after a few minutes, the burning sensation began to fade.

Scorpius had been sitting quietly, gazing down at the open programme he held on his lap without turning any pages. When he was little he’d often tried to help in times like this, bringing his mother inexpertly made cups of tea or trying to hug her tightly. Now he was old enough to know that nothing really made much difference to the pain - they could only wait it out. He looked up when he heard Astoria’s breathing return to its normal rate and gave her a small, encouraging smile.

‘I'm sorry, darling.’ Astoria reached over to brush a blond curl back behind his ear. ‘I'm feeling much better now,’ she said honestly, relaxing back in her seat as the pain ebbed away almost as quickly as it had arrived.

Scorpius regarded her with a silent frown for a few seconds, trying to determine whether she was being truthful. Once he was satisfied that the worst of the pain was genuinely gone, he shuffled in his seat, closing the pages of the programme and hugging the glossy booklet to his chest and looking down at his hands.

‘Mum?’

‘Yes?’

‘So there's the prince. In the ballet.’

‘Yes.’

‘And the swan.’

‘Yes, Scorpius.’ Astoria kept her tone neutral, watching Scorpius fidget with the corner of the programme's cover.

‘And they are both boys.’

She wasn't sure if it was a question. ‘They are. Like I said in the car, do you remember?’

‘Yes, I remember.’ Scorpius continued to gaze at his hands, folding the edge of the programme cover back and forth between his fingers. ‘Are they-’

He paused, and silence hung between them. Astoria waited for him to find his voice.

‘Are they-’ Scorpius hesitated again. ‘In love?’ he said finally, looking up to meet Astoria’s eyes for the first time in several minutes, his own silver irises wide and searching. Astoria felt a strange, sweet tightening in her heart. She wasn’t quite sure of the significance of her son’s question, but she knew that she needed to choose her words carefully.

‘What do you think?’ she asked him kindly.

He glanced down at the programme again, then back up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. ‘I don't know if-’ Scorpius paused, considering his thoughts. ‘I think they might be.’

‘Then I think they might be in love too.’ Astoria replied, resting her hand on Scorpius’s knee and giving it a reassuring pat.

Scorpius held her gaze for a second or two longer, then nodded very slowly and seriously to himself and reopened the programme, finding the page he had been studying before and sitting back in his chair to begin reading again.

Astoria wasn’t sure whether to continue the conversation, but Scorpius seemed happy with what he’d heard. A few moments later, Draco reappeared at the end of their row and made his way back down, holding three glasses before him carefully. ‘All alright?’ he asked as he reached them, with a meaningful look at Astoria.

‘Just perfect,’ she replied, reaching for the glass he extended towards her.

They chatted over Scorpius’s bowed head for a while, comparing opinions on the show and the dancers. Once he had finished the section he was reading, Scorpius joined in with details he’d just learned about the costume and set designs, recounting facts and figures from the programme.

The second half of the show passed in much the same way as the first, each of them swept away by the music and the tragic story. The theatre erupted in cheers and applause as the curtain fell on the final scene, and people around them began to rise for a standing ovation. Scorpius looked around and hopped to his feet, leaning forward against the barrier and clapping loudly. Astoria discreetly wiped tears from the corners of her eyes - of course she’d known the ending all along, but seeing it played out on stage still left her a little overwhelmed - and stood up alongside her son, ruffling his hair and then joining the applause.

On their way back out of the auditorium and through the foyer, Draco linked their hands together and leaned in to whisper to Astoria. ‘Thank you for taking me to the ballet. Tonight, but all those years ago too.’

Astoria smiled and kissed him softly, squeezing his hand as she did so. ‘I wouldn’t want to come with anyone else.’

Scorpius chattered happily for most of their journey home, his voice tailing off only when they were five minutes or so from home. Astoria turned to the back seat and saw his blond hair illuminated by the moonlight, bobbing slightly as he nodded sleepily to one side.

‘Looks like we have someone in need of an early night,’ she said quietly to Draco, who glanced at his son in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

By the time they pulled up to the gates of the Manor, Scorpius was slumped back in his seat with the side of his face squished against the seatbelt, snoring very softly. Draco brought the car to a stop and they both tried to open their doors as quietly as possible. Scorpius stirred as Draco pulled open the back door and reached across to unbuckle his seatbelt. ‘Wasn’t asleep,’ he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

‘I know you weren’t, Scorpius,’ Draco said, taking his son’s hand and pulling him up and out of the car, where he stood on the spot and swayed slightly. ‘Come on, you can go to bed as soon as we’re inside.’ Draco started to lead Scorpius up the path to the Manor’s tall wooden doors, one arm around his shoulders.

Astoria followed, half a pace behind, swinging her evening bag loosely from one hand and humming under her breath. As they reached the house, she was suddenly stopped in her tracks by another blazing flare of pain in her side. She wasn’t quite fast enough to stifle her involuntary cry of pain, and it immediately caught Draco’s attention. He looked back sharply and was already reaching out with his free arm to catch her if she fell.

‘It’s fine, it’s fine,’ she whispered, not wanting to worry Scorpius. ‘You two go ahead, I’ll be along in a minute.’

Draco looked as though he was biting back words, but he nodded reluctantly and pushed open the heavy door, leading Scorpius through the wide hall and up the stairs in the direction of his bedroom. Astoria walked stiffly to the closest room - the small, dimly-lit study at the front of the Manor - and collapsed into one of its plush armchairs. She breathed steadily and tried to focus on the faint noises of her husband and son on the first floor as they prepared for bed. One, two, three minutes and finally the muscles in her side began to relax.

Astoria rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands, allowing herself a moment of weakness now that she was alone. Upstairs, she could just about make out the distant murmur of Draco’s voice, probably reading to Scorpius. He was past children’s bedtime stories these days, but still liked to listen to textbooks and essays if they were being read aloud; history and astronomy were his particular favourites. Astoria knew that heading up there now would only disrupt their peaceful reading and prevent Scorpius drifting off to sleep, but she hated to sit still and dwell on her pain. She slid her feet out of her patent shoes and left them next to the armchair, then rose and made her way quietly out of the study and down the hall to the Manor’s east wing.

It was her favourite part of the house, and the part which felt most like home. Even though it had been years since they had been forced to share the Manor with Draco’s parents, there were still traces of them in the decor and furniture around the central areas of the house. Not here though, where they had spent time over the past few years steadily stripping wallpaper, forcing open long-closed windows and filling the rooms with art and souvenirs they had chosen as a family. She traced her fingers along the wall to her left as she padded down the corridor, eventually reaching the door she sought and pushing it gently.

Vast arched windows allowed moonlight to flood the room, illuminating the waxy leaves of the potted plants lining the walls and throwing strange shadows across the floor from the elegant grand piano. Astoria let the door swing closed behind her and moved towards the instrument, running one hand across its lid before sliding down onto the seat before it, hitching her dress up over her knees to allow her feet access to its heavy pedals. Her hands found their place on the keys easily, and she sighed contently at the familiar sensation of cool ivory beneath her fingers. Closing her eyes, she began to play and the tune found its way from her mind to the keys without effort, as though it had been waiting for her.

It was another ten minutes or so before she became aware of a presence in the room, and looked around to see Draco standing just inside the doorway. He still wore his smart black trousers and shirt, but the tie and jacket he’d sported this evening were gone and he stood barefoot, leaning back against the door with his hair shaken loose over his broad shoulders.

‘He’s asleep,’ he said simply.

Astoria nodded, and continued to play, the mournful tune filling the air between them as Draco edged closer to the piano.

‘Is that from tonight?’ Draco asked quietly, between notes.

‘Mmhmm,’ she nodded again. ‘The pas de deux from act two. The swan and the prince.’ Her hands rose and fell, flowing across the keys like water. Draco stood in silence and listened, one hand resting lightly on the piano’s lid. As the melody approached its closing notes, he reached into his pocket for his wand.

Astoria let the final chord echo around the room into silence before turning to him, and was met with the sight of Draco extending his free hand down to her. ‘Shall we?’ he asked, gesturing with his wand.

She grinned. ‘Our own pas de deux?’

‘What else?’ Draco pulled her up and into the centre of the room. ‘ _Melodia iterum_ ,’ he whispered, waving gently over the piano and then placing his wand carefully on the polished lid. A few seconds passed, and then the first note broke the silence, the keys being pressed as if by an invisible hand and beginning a perfect rendition of the piece Astoria had played moments before.

Astoria herself smiled and stepped forward, wrapping one arm around Draco’s neck and resting her head lightly against his shoulder. He brought her hand to his lips for a brief kiss, then held it to his chest as they began to dance, swaying gently.

Astoria let herself feel each sensation one by one. The soft, warm pressure of her husband’s hand at her waist calmed her, and the ends of his pale hair tickled her cheek. They moved as one, predicting each other’s steps, their feet sliding between and around each other in a pattern they had danced a hundred times. At one point Draco sighed softly, pulling her closer and placing the softest of kisses on her forehead.

The music carried them, and Astoria closed her eyes once more, losing herself in the melody and the comfort of Draco’s arms. Images revolved in her mind - their twenty-one-year-old selves nervously arm in arm at their first trip to the ballet; Scorpius’s wide silver eyes gazing at a stage; a misty lake shore by night, surrounded by swans.

They continued to dance long after the piano stopped playing, turning slowly in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments mean a lot so big love if you take the time to leave one ❤️
> 
> Huge love also to per_mare_ad_astra and LittleRose13 for all the encouragement!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @trolleywitch


End file.
